Little Screamer
by Korean Otaku
Summary: A TemarixOC story...WARNING: YURI, FOREPLAY, BELTING, ORAL, FINGERING, LEMON, DomTemari. pwp  Porn without plot  First lemon, but I think it is well writen.


**Temari and Marri have a little fun. Rated M for lemon, foreplay, and more. Temari is 17 in this. Very little, to no plot.**

**OC**

**Name: Marri**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Rank: Genin **

**Personality: Very shy and submissive. She does whatever is asked of her, even in bed. Very uke'ish.**

**Height: 4'7**

**Weight: 69 pounds**

**Hair color: Light blue**

**Eye color: Murky green**

Temari was walking down Konoha when she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her chest area. She looked behind herself, and smiled when she saw her small girlfriend, Marri, latched onto her. She smiled. "Why hello Marri…." She cooed, rubbing the top of her head. She felt the younger girl nuzzle her back.

"Hello miss Temari…" She whispered, hugging her tighter. "Are you here for a mission…?" She asked her, laying her head on Temari's back.

Temari let out a small smile. "No, not today. I just came to relax for a little bit." Marri giggled and nuzzled her again. She was a bit surprised though, whenTemari grabbed her and pulled her in front of herself. She bent down a little and gripped the younger girl's chin in her palm. She planted a soft kiss onto her lips, slipped her hand under the girl's skirt, and pressed onto her slightly. She then broke away, and pulled her hand out smirking. "My…you naughty little girl, already wet?" She said to her, placing a hand on her hip.

Marri was blushing. She looked around, and noticed no one was near them. She looked at the ground, placing her arms behind her back. She drew circles in the dirt with her foot, her blush intensifying. Temari stepped forward and picked the girl up bridal style. "We can finish this at the apartment room I was given by the hokage…" She purred into Marri's ear, who blushed.

When they made it to the apartment, Temari dropped Marri onto the bed, and grinned at her. Marri simply laid on the bed sprawled out limply, her legs up. Temari stood up strait. "Stay here…I'm going to go get something." She said, heading into the other room. She came back out with a short, black, maid suit. "Isn't it cute? You are going to look adorable in it!"

Marri, who was sitting up now, blushed hard. "Y-you want me to wear that?" She cried, astonished. Temari simply nodded, grinning at her. Marri looked down at the bed, blushing even harder. "A-alright…." She mumbled, closing her eyes and gripping the sheets. Temari's grin grew.

"And look at this." She pulled out a black, leather suit, which had a belt with it. Marri's eyes widened even more, in confusion and wonder. "W-what are we going to do?" She asked, staring. Temari bent down in front of her, and stroked her cheek.

"Foreplay my little love…master and maid. It will evolve some pain on your part…but it will be completely worth it…" She purred, stroking her cheek softly. Marri, gasped a little, but nodded her head and grabbed the maid suit from her, and headed towards the bathroom to change. However, Temari had different ideas, as she grabbed the girl and pulled her into her. She leaned down into her ear. "Let me help you…" She whispered, tugging the girl's shirt up.

Marri blushed, but did not struggle. She lifted her arms, and Temari pulled her shirt of, revealing her perky pink nipples. Temari then tugged on Marri's shorts, and Marri gripped Temari's shoulder while her skirt was pulled off. However, she was surprised when she felt Temari tug on her panties.

"T-Temari…what are you doing?" She asked, confused. Temari tugged on her panties again.

"You don't want me to have to pull them off during the fun do you?" Marri let herself be completely stripped down, and she stood in front of her girlfriend, completely nude. Temari walked over to her, and slipped the dress over her head. Marri wiggled her head through it, and shook her head when it was on. She blushed at how short it was, but said nothing.

She felt Temari smack her bottom softly, and she jumped in surprise. "Now now, you aren't allowed to watch your master change...It's disrespectful…" She scolded. Marri bowed her head apologetically. "I am sorry master…" She said, playing along perfectly. She walked out the door, and shut it behind herself.

Marri was sitting on the couch when Temari walked out of the room, in the leather suit. She was wearing five inch heals as well. She had the belt in her hand and a smirk on her face. The suit was extremely tight on Temari. Marri blushed, and felt herself grow a bit wet in her lower area. She blushed harder, and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Temari however, stalked over to the smaller girl and pulled her up by the arm. Marri had to stand on her tip-toes, as the high heels made Temari much taller than herself. "Get to work. Now." Temari ordered strictly.

Marri nodded meekly and grabbed a cloth from the counter. She started cleaning the table, but tripped over a shoe and squealed softly as she hit the ground. She hit her knee on the ground, and winced in pain. She felt Temari pick her up by her collar. "Why did you stop young lady?" She asked, glaring. Marri looked at the ground.

"I-I tripped master…I am sorry…" She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. Temari shook her head, disappointed.

"If it happens again, you'll get a few whacks from my belt." She threatened, dropping the girl onto the ground. However, she gripped the younger girl's bottom, and squeezed it slightly, and her finger circled the girl's opening. She then leant down into her ear. "If you can behave, you might just get more of that…" She whispered, purring. Marri nodded, and when Temari walked away, she started cleaning again.

After around 10 minutes, she heard Temari speak. "Okay, now clean up the shoes. Pick them up and arrange them." She commanded, crossing her arms. Marri nodded her head obediently, and bent down to pick up the shoes, and blushed when her bottom was reviled. Temari smirked, and continued until she thought she was done. She stopped and stood by the window. "Come over here Marri." Temari said, beckoning the younger girl over. Marri walked over, and stood in front of Temari obediently.

"Yes master?" She asked, looking at the ground. Temari sent a glare towards her. "Look at the counter." Marri looked at the counter, and frowned.

"Yes? What is wrong with it?" She asked, confused. Temari glared at her. She grabbed Marri by the arm, and dragged her over to the counter. She pointed to a pile in the corner. "Look at that." She commanded. Marri did so, and paled. She had left the whole corner dirty. She turned to look at Temari.

"I-I am so sorry! I did not mean to! Please forgive me master!" She cried, bowing her head low. Temari however, glared.

"Sorry is not enough. Come." She told her, walking towards the bedroom. Marri followed after her, looking at the ground. She entered the bedroom, and the door closed behind her. She saw Temari staring at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Bend over the bed!" She yelled, scaring the younger girl.

Marri whimpered and trudged over to the bed, and bent over it, shaking. She felt Temari lift up her skirt, and could tell that she was grinning. She grabbed the belt, and bent down to Marri's head. "Are you ready Marri?" She asked, her voice, despite being harsh, holding some worry.

Marri nodded her head. "A-ah…yes master…I am." She squealed in pain when the first blow came down. She arched her back at the second, and clawed the floor with her feet at the third. On the forth, she was gripping the sheets with tears of pain in her eyes. Temari placed the belt on the bed, and pulled the small girl to her feet.

Marri simply whimpered as she was pulled up. "Owie…I am sorry master…." She mumbled, wiping her eyes. Temari bent down in front of her.

"My strong little girl…" She cooed, stroking her cheek. "For that, you get a reward…" She purred, smirking. She picked the girl up, and gripped her bottom, and carried her to the living room, where she laid her on the couch. She pushed the maid skirt up, reveling that the girl was practically dripping wet. "My my….you enjoyed that belting didn't you? Naughty little girl…" She told her, slipping a finger inside of her. Marri simply gasped in surprise and pleasure.

She wiggled around as Temari's finger went deeper inside her. Her finger grazed over Marri's clit, and she arched her back in pleasure. "T-temari!" She cried, as Temari's finger played with her clit. Temari was rubbing and pulling on the little bud. She enjoyed seeing her girlfriend like this.

"Do you like this Marri?" She asked, pulling on her clit again. Marri gasped and panted in lust.

"Y-yes! I-I do! Please! Don't stop!" She cried, bucking her hips into Temari's finger. She could feel her climax building up. Temari felt Marri's walls starting to tighten up.

"Don't you dare release yet, or you will be punished." She warned, pulling her finger out of the girl. Marri whimpered, but did not complain. Temari smiled and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Mmm….you tastes like strawberries…" She mumbled, licking her finger again. She stood up, and walked towards a box on the table, and opened it. Marri watched in curiosity. Temari walked back over with the box in hand, and pulled a blindfold out. She pulled Marri's head up, and wrapped it around her eyes. She then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and placed both of her girlfriend's hands in them. Marri gasped in surprise.

"T-Temari?" She asked, confused. Temari shh'ed her, placing a finger on her lips. The grabbed a cork and flipped the girl over, and placed it in her bottom. Temari them flipped Marri back over, and she shrieked in surprise and pain.

"Ah! Ow!" She whined, balling her hands into fists. Temari however, ignored her, and pulled everything but her heals off. She spread her girlfriend's legs out, and pulled a dildo out of the box.

"Are you ready? I'm going to stick something into you." She warned her. Marri simply nodded her head, shaking very slightly. Temari placed the dildo over Marri's entrance, and shoved it in harshly. Marri let out a loud scream of pain as this happened. Temari shushed her, and pulled it out, and shoved it back in. Marri did not scream this time; she simply arched her back in pain. She felt tears of pain slip through the blindfold.

Temari noticed this, and pulled the dildo out. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I can do oral if you want instead." She offered, noticing that the dildo seemed a bit too harsh for Marri.

"Y-you don't have t-to…" Marri replied, her voice quivering in pain. She was breathing hard, and her chest was heaving up and down quickly. Temari threw the dildo back into the box, and pulled the blindfold and handcuffs off her.

"Looks like you aren't ready for the dildo yet." She stated, sighing. Marri looked at the box, and saw something shaped like a bunny. "What's that…?" She asked, confused. Temari picked up the bunny shaped item.

"This?" Marri nodded. "This is a vibrator. You place it in yourself and press a button and it will vibrate." Marri looked at the ground, squirming a little.

"Um…Temari, c-could you maybe….could you maybe use it on me after oral…?" She asked shyly, blushing hard. Temari grinned at her girlfriend. "Of course..." She purred. Marri glanced at the door of the bedroom, but looked away quickly. However, Temari saw.

She smirked, and grabbed the girl, and dragged her into the bedroom. She petted her face. "However, you wouldn't mind giving me some treatment would you?" Marri blushed, but nodded and dropped to her knees, and looked up at Temari, waiting for orders. Temari smirked down at her. "You know what to do." Marri nodded and started licking Temari's inner thigh, and sucking on the flesh. She soon moved into Temari's opening, and licked it tenderly. She could feel herself starting to get wetter, but she continued licking.

Temari let out a moan of pleasure, and grabbed Marri's head and pushed it into her lower area. Marri was a bit shocked, but did not stop. She simply continued her treatment to the older girl, running her tongue over the blond haired girl's clit.

"Mhm…" Temari moaned pleasurably, gripping the younger girl's hair. Marri winced in pain, but just continued treating her. Temari tilted her head back, as she felt herself starting to tighten. She soon felt herself release, soaking Marri's face. She pulled the young girl away from her womanhood. Marri was sitting limply on her knees, looked dazed, and exhausted. Temari wiped the liquid off Marri's face, and then, she flipped the girl onto her back, so that Marri was lying on the floor, staring up at her.

"Are you ready Marri?" Temari asked. Marri nodded, her chest heaving up and down slowly. Temari lowered her face into Marri's vagina, licking and sucking at what she found. Marri let out a loud gasp of pleasure, closing her eyes tightly. She squirmed around in pleasure.

"A-ah…please, don't stop!" She cried, arching her back in pleasure. Her hands were trying to grip the wooden floor for support. However, she was unable to, so she squirmed even more. Temari was licking her clit, while fingering her. She nipped softly at the bud, and continued her treatment, getting aroused at Marri's screams and moans of pleasure. She felt Marri beginning to tighten up.

"A-ah…please, don't make me hold it in…" Marri mumbled, scrunching her eyebrows up. She felt herself tightening, and she let out a loud scream as she climaxed. Temari pulled away, and wiped a finger over her face, and stuck it into her mouth. She looked down at her girlfriend who was laying on the floor, panting in exhaustion. Her small chest was heaving up and down, and she was breathing raggedly. She was obviously wiped out.

Temari smiled to herself. _'Looks like no vibrator today...'_ She thought, picking up her smaller girlfriend and laying her on the bed. She laid down next to her, and felt Marri curl up into her, hugging her tightly. "Are you tired Marri?" She asked, petting her hair.

Marri simply nodded her head. Her eyes were already closed, and she was breathing softly, though her breaths were uneven. Temari looked down, and saw that Marri was already asleep. She smiled, and patted the girl's head.

"Goodnight my little screamer…" She mumbled, letting out a soft giggle at the end.

**Yep! The end! My first Lemon story…**.**with no plot. XD This is all I can write, since after I upload this, I'm going to need to delete it from my hard ware so my mother does not see it. See you all later!**


End file.
